Carson Paine
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Chad Paine (father) Erin Paine (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Brooklyn, Everly & Holland (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Charles Paine & Tammy Paine (paternal grandparents) Gil Bates and Kelly Bates (maternal grandparents) 9 paternal aunts and uncles 18 maternal aunts and uncles 4 paternal cousins 10 maternal cousins |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Charles Stephen "Carson" Paine IV (born May 14, 2015) is the first child and only son of Chad Paine and Erin Paine. He is the brother of Brooklyn Paine and Everly Paine. Early life On January 23, 2015, Chad and Erin Paine announced that they were pregnant with their first child. This child came after Erin had suffered several miscarriages, making the pregnancy high-risk. On March 6, 2015, they publicly announced that their first child would be a boy. Chad posted about his excitement on their blog, saying, "Now that I know that a little fella is on the way, I can't help but try and imagine what he's going to be like! I often wondered what it would feel like to be a dad, to have all that responsibility, to provide for a family, to teach my children, to be the very best dad that I could be! Now that reality of being a dad is here and it's truly inspiring! I can't wait till our little boy arrives! Erin and I are absolutely thrilled!!" On the same day, Erin posted on her Instagram that he would be named after his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather, but would be called "Carson" because they both loved the name. Charles Stephen "Carson" Paine IV was born in Knoxville, Tennessee, on May 14, 2015. He was expected to need several days in intensive care, but arrived with no complications. Carson is said to be a very content child. He laughs when people look in his direction, and loves to give kisses and hugs. On October 17, 2017, Carson's parents announced that they were expecting their third child. As a part of their announcement, they shared a video of Carson saying he was going to have a new baby sister named Everly. Carson's mother said this of his excitement to have a new sister: "Carson has been the best big brother to little Brooklyn, and of course, there are lots of dolls in the house, so he is usually rocking one to sleep or feeding it a bottle,” she adds. “When I told him I was going to have a baby soon, his face just completely lit up, and I think every single day since he has told me how he can’t wait to ‘hold the baby, and kiss the baby, and hug the baby!’ It’s the hottest topic of conversation around our house! Brooklyn is just 1, so I don’t think she understands what is happening yet, but she is very gentle and sweet with babies, so I’m confident she will just love her to pieces." Career Television Before Carson was even born, he was the subject of several episodes of the first and second seasons of the UpTV show Bringing Up Bates. These episodes include his parents' pregnancy announcement, checkups, and throwing a baby shower. His birth was the main feature of the episode "Erin's Little Miracle", which first aired on August 6, 2015. He has been regularly featured on the show since, with his first birthday being the focus of the episode "Growing Paine", which first aired on August 25, 2016. Gallery ErinChad-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. ErinChad-Carson.jpg|Erin, Chad, Kelly, Gil and baby Carson. ErinChad-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. ErinChad-Brooklyn.jpg|Erin, Chad, Carson and baby Brooklyn. ErinChad-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. ErinChad-Everly.jpg|Erin, Chad, Carson, Brooklyn and baby Everly. ErinChad-Pregnant4.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #4. Category:Paines Category:Grandchildren